


I made a mistake

by darkparadise16



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Return, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkparadise16/pseuds/darkparadise16
Summary: A short little one shot based on a reunion between Bernie and Serena because I couldn't wait to get this onto the page. Set a couple of hours after Bernie leaves. Sexy times but nothing too graphic at all. Wow I'm overwhelmed by these reviews! As we're all so keen for some more of this, I will happily get to work on a second chapter. Would have done before now but currently debating whether to stay on my teacher training course so lots going on. May be a week or so before I can upload, please be patient with me!





	1. Chapter 1

Gulping down the last of the crimson liquid, Serena reach forward on her oversized couch and grabbed the bottle with unsteady fingers, quickly topping up her glass. Resting the bottle down again with a heavy thud she collapsed back into the cushions, wrapping the blanket around herself. Taking another swig of wine she leaned down, hand scrambling for the remote control, finally switching the TV on for some background noise. _God TV was capital SHITE at this time of the day. Jeremy kyle?! Sod off... The way is Essex??!! Or something or another... Cooking! That would have to do..._

Selecting the channel, she took a large gulp of wine, her eyes closing as the rich liquid slid down her throat and settled heavily into her bloodstream, warming her every limb. Opening her eyes she took a deep breath, feeling the alcohol take effect drop by drop. _There, Bernie bloody Wolfe... who needs you to make my heart flutter and head feel dizzy when a twelve ninety nine bottle of Shiraz does exactly the same thing... and stays with you until the morning..._

Sighing softly, she attempted to pay attention to channel, needing an easy distraction and lifted the glass to her lips once more-

  
When the doorbell rang.

  
_Seriously?! House caller... sod off. Neighbour... definitely sod off. Who else would...?_

  
Suddenly Jason popped into her head. Checking her phone quickly, there were no missed calls or messages and Alan would have called at the first sign of a problem. Hearing the doorbell go again, Serena sighed and stood up, wine glass in hand, just about ready to bark at whoever was standing there.

  
As she turned the handle, she took one more swig of wine, pulling the door open without really looking at who was there.

  
Serena swallowed loudly, nearly choking as the took in the very delectable figure of Ms Bernie Wolfe, back turning to face her in the middle of her driveway. Serena's mouth opened in shock and she silently mouthed her name, eyes meeting in question and longing.

  
For a second, they just stood there, Bernie staring wide eyed at Serena, unable, for once, to break that smoldering eye contact. She tried to convey everything she felt in that one second...

  
_I made a mistake. It hurt so much. I'm a coward I know. Let me make things right. Let me hold you._

  
At that thought Bernie let out a small gasp, Serena's eyes automatically flickering to her lips. There it was. The pull...

  
A second later, they leapt into action. Bernie took large strides forward as Serena dropped the wine glass and stepped out of the house, legs moving her two steps as the women met halfway in a fierce collision of lips. Serena automatically wrapped her arms around Bernie's neck as the blonde caught her, wrapping one arm around her waist and lifting her, legs never halting in their destination.

  
Stepping into the hallway, Serena swiftly kicked the door shut as Bernie ditched her bag, wrapping her other arm around her and moved around the corner into the living room, moans reverberating against each other's lips. As Serena's hands tangled in her hair, Bernie's eyes opened and glanced at the sofa, legs changing direction as she collapsed onto it with Serena beneath her. Breaking the kiss for a second, Bernie planted her hands either side of Serena's head, placing their foreheads together as pants escaped in the gap between their flushed bodies. Feeling her mind slowly come back into focus, and trying to ignore the feeling of Serena Campbell pressed against every inch of her, she suddenly became aware of two strong, untrembling hands gripping the side of her waist, nails lightly scratching the skin underneath.

  
A soft, almost pleading groan left Bernie's mouth and Serena's eyes fluttered open at the sound, desperate to see the other woman against her.

  
"Bernie"

  
It was whispered almost as a reverent prayer, making Bernie's hair on her neck stand on edge and bringing her back to the present. Lifting her head slightly, she looked into Serena's eyes with such a desperate, loving longing it almost took her breath away.

  
"Tell me to stop"

  
"Don't you dare"

  
And that was it.

  
Mouths met in a fierce kiss, and again, and again, and again. Serena's hands desperately scrambled at Bernie's shoulders, pushing her coat away and digging her nails into her back again. Groaning loudly, Bernie's hands ran up Serena's sides, feeling her curves, moving her kisses from her cheek to her earlobe for a quick nibble that made Serena squirm before settling on her neck. She quickly found a sensitive spot and exploited it, nibbling and licking. It wasn't until she shifted her torso, making sure their breasts were flush together and she had shifted one of her legs in between Serena's that she started sucking. Hard.

  
"Shit..."

  
Serena almost fainted at the feeling of Bernie kissing her neck, let alone sucking it as he was, like it was her one and only reason for existing. Gasping loudly, this soon turned into guttural moans when Serena felt Bernie's hand slide from her bum to her thigh, gripping it firmly with such strength she shivered, and Bernie's knee suddenly applying delicious pressure to her centre. Shifting her left hand up, Bernie rested her hand on Serena's soft hair, tugging ever so slightly in time with the thrusts of her knee.

  
Serena was in a frenzy, mouth open in a continual groan and eyes struggling to stay open, the pressure at her centre was building an orgasm with such rapid intensity she was struggling to stop herself from erupting. Her hips thrust naturally towards Bernie, her hands couldn't settle, at first gripping the muscles in her back before she curled one into the curls at the back of her neck, keeping her firmly attached to her pulse point. Trying to get a hold of herself, she moved her head to one side, panting harshly, trying to tell Bernie she was so close and she didn't want to scare her but God if this wasn't the most amazing feeling in the world... she was just about ready to explode she had been so desperate for her... would always be.

  
Feeling Serena turn her head to one side, Bernie lifted her head, never stopping her thrusts as she watched Serena visibly shake, eyebrows creasing almost in concentration...

  
Suddenly realising what she was attempting to do, Bernie applied pressure to the side of Serena's head, encouraging her to look straight up at her. When she did, lustful eyes met and Serena gasped at the intensity of Bernie's gaze, knowing she had been found out. Smirking slightly as she thrust harder against her, Bernie rested her forehead against Serena's and whispered -

  
"In your words Serena, don't you dare"

  
Grasping Serena's thigh with more force, she shifted her knee down slightly, pushing at what she knew would be a combination of Serena's entrance and labia with determination, her lower body angled in just a way to make her own thigh softly rub her clit. Her hand gripping the brunette's hair, she brought her mouth closer to Serena's until they were inches apart, their pants intermingling until one of them became moans that got increasingly louder and broken with every hard thrust.

  
Serena burned, her whole body tightly sprung, the ache in between her legs getting steadily stronger and stronger until it was so intense she could hardly breathe. Moaning into Bernie's mouth, her hands shifted to land more firmly on the army medic's back, one shifting to her shoulder as she grasped onto her for dear life. _Damn she was so fucking close..._ Feeling the muscles ripple beneath her hand, she was suddenly brought back to the realisation that this was happening, Bernie Wolfe was in her house pinning her to her sofa and making her moan incoherently as she thrust against her... and at that thought, she erupted.

  
Back arching and mouth in a silent scream, her voice broke in a high pitched cry, Bernie watching her intently, slowing her thrusts as she led Serena through it.

  
Stopping her movements, Bernie kissed Serena softly, sighing in happiness when she felt her smile in response. Shifting her body once more she rested against Serena's side, holding herself up on one hand as she trailed the other over Serena's stomach.

  
"God... we should have done that months ago"

  
"Well we have lots of time to make up for this way..."

  
And the gravel of Bernie's voice along with her sparkling eyes and happy smile was enough to make Serena giddy with delirium, grinning widely as she stood up and pulled Bernie's legs to the edge of the sofa, eliciting a dirty laugh out of the woman beneath her. Taking her in, Serena decided she simply couldn't wait to get her upstairs, dropping to her knees as Bernie groaned at the realisation of what was to come, her eyes growing infinitely darker as Serena lifted the bottom of her top...

 


	2. Making up for lost time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So due to popular demand here is the second chapter! This will be the final one, but I've made it deliberately longer and it is is dirtier hence the rating change! Seems I can't write a clean Berena fanfic anymore, so be warned! 
> 
> I hope it doesn't disappoint anyway...

Bernie’s stomach fluttered and contracted under the most delicious torture as Serena leaned in, her lips so bloody close to her skin the tiny hairs on her lower abdomen reached out, desperate for her. Goosebumps appeared, her breaths became heavier and her hands trembled as she froze in anticipation, sprawled out on Serena’s sofa waiting for her to do _something._

She reached down to touch her face, only to be interrupted with a soft murmur

 

“no touching”

 

Bernie whimpered, holding Serena’s stare as she waited for Bernie to move them back again. Bernie obeyed, placing them flat on the sofa.

 

Looking down, she gasped as Serena blew soft air across from left to right, her hands clenched in the top now bunched at the bottom of her breasts, her entire torso bare for Serena’s attention.

 

Bernie had always been quiet in the bedroom, her lovers relying on her hands and gasps for guidance as to how close she was, but by god, as she attempted to remain quiet with Serena Campbell beginning to tentatively explore her body, she knew this woman may prove the exception to that particular rule.

 

She kept her eyes down, watching Serena intently as the brunette remained completely focused on her skin, suddenly dragging her tongue in a line from the top of her trousers to below her breasts. Her back arched following the movement and her head tipped back, eyes opening again to look at Serena’s cheeky smirk before she dived back down, suddenly un-flicking the button and pushing down the zip, gasping as she felt it rub her clit.

 

Suddenly the trousers were off and the pace was increasing. Apparently Serena had grown impatient and wanted Bernie now. There was a sudden urgency to Serena’s movements, her hands moving firmly up Bernie’s body to feel her breasts as she nipped and sucked at her torso, the woman in question finding it extremely difficult to not touch her. Whimpers filled the air and with a sudden groan and quick nimble fingers, Bernie was naked from the waist down.

 

Serena smirked triumphantly, finally faced with full proof of Bernie’s pure need for _her… Serena Campbell… that just blew the mind_. Holding Bernie’s hips down with one hand, she finally, finally ran two fingers through her soft, and bloody hell wet heat, teasing her soaking entrance and making Bernie squirm before running them back up and circling over her cit.

 

Bernie emitted what could only be described as a growl… an actual fucking growl. _God she was going to have fun with this_.

 

She decided to use her lack of Sapphic experience to her advantage. Sure she had the courage and motivation to stick her tongue deep inside Bernie and make her cum hard, of that she had little doubt. She was, after all, a very determined woman. However, the thought of teasing an orgasm out of this infuriating woman was making her leak so much she was soaking her own knickers. So she got to work.

 

Keeping her left hand firmly fixed on Bernie’s hips, she parted her with the other and ran to fingers up and down slowly, applying pressure here and there, hearing Bernie let out a hum of pleasure. Keeping her eyes solely between Bernie’s legs, she pushed and sought out Bernie’s clit once more, rubbing it softly before pinching it.

 

Bernie let out a squeak then, her legs starting to tremble. As brown eyes met hazel, Bernie gasped at the pure need she saw there. Serena was transfixed and she suddenly felt very exposed. She had thought watching Serena orgasm was the most erotic thing she had ever seen, and sure, it had been up there along with several other things associated with Ms Campbell, but, right now, watching Serena gaze in between her legs whilst her fingers moved experimentally definitely took the top spot. _Speaking of which…_

 

Bernie suddenly couldn’t control her voice as Serena’s mouth made contact, her lips kissing her clit so softly she actually screamed a little

 

“Jesus…. Serena…!”

 

Making sure her mouth was right over her most sensitive spot, Serena mumbled her reply

 

“Hush, I’m concentrating” before stopping the pretence, taking it into her mouth, suddenly sucking relentlessly

 

Bernie’s head thrashed from side to side, her moans became louder. Hands grasped tightly to the sofa as she struggled to tell Serena how badly she needed to touch her

 

“I… _God…_ I…”

 

“yes?”

 

_Suck_ , one finger teasing her entrance.

 

“Need… touch... “

 

One finger slid in, Serena curling it until she felt it

 

“Oh!” gasp after gasp left her mouth

 

“what was that?”

 

_Suck, thrust, curl. Oh fuck I need to come!_

“need… to… touch… you…” Bernie whimpered that last part as Serena’s tongue started rolling over and flicking her clit again and again

 

“please!”

 

It was such a little desperate plea, Serena couldn’t deny her anymore

 

“Oh go on then… but Bernie?” _Jesus this stopping and starting was torture!_

She looked down in reply

 

“I’m not stopping until you beg me to” and with a quick smirk, she was back to work.

 

If Bernie had been close before, she was clinging on by a thread now. Her hands immediately sought out Serena’s hair, clenching and unclenching in time with Serena’s sucks and licks. Faster and faster, a second finger, and several thrusts later, Bernie was a quivering mess, on the precipice of the most teasing and intense orgasm she was sure she’d ever experienced. Suddenly feeling the tingling pooling in her abdomen, she tugged on Serena’s hair attempting to warn her but Serena simply slipped her fingers out and her tongue in, and Bernie came.

 

“argh!!!” Serena watched as she licked her clean, Bernie suddenly sitting up at the moment of orgasm, her mouth open in a continual moan, and probably the most erotic thing, her fingers unmoving on Serena’s head, as though every part of her was frozen, with her vagina being the one exception to the rule.

 

Once her moan had dissipated and she had flopped back onto the sofa, Serena kept going. Her mouth lapping at the wetness still flowing from her, her thumb reached up to circle her clit once more.

 

Bernie jerked in response, hyper sensitive and still experiencing small aftershocks. She gasped as Serena’s tongue continued to flick out at her

 

“Jesus Rena… haven’t you… had enough?” Crying out suddenly as Serena pinched her clit with intent

 

“Nope, in fact…” she brought her head up and sucked “I want…” _suck_ “ to give you…” _suck_ “multiple” _suck suck suck._

Bernie hummed a guttural moan, reaching into Serena’s hair she tugged softly “not now… come up here… I beg you”

 

Serena smiled and crawled back up her body, taking in the pants and flushed cheeks she felt a sensual power she’d never experienced before. Seeming to come back down to earth, Bernie sat them up and stood, Serena looking up at her in confusion

 

“Oh we are so going to make up for lost time”

 

Smiling widely, Serena squealed when Bernie suddenly scooped her up and threw her over her shoulder effortlessly, both women laughing as she was carried up the stairs.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
